Cullen's Fan Mail
by VampireWannaBeXxxX
Summary: The title kinda gives it away, but anyway...you give me questions, I send them to the Cullens, they send me their answers to any questions and then I post it up on FanFic! Extended summary inside! T just in case! Enjoy!


**So, this is how this FanFic is going to work... You fabulous readers who I totally LOVE review a chapter or a few, it's totally up to you lovelies, and write a question for Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Renesemee, Jacob, Seth, Billy, Leah or Sue. Then I will send it to the person, vampire, werewolf that it is for and they will send me a reply. Then I will post it up on here as my FanFic and you can read, review (praise or tell me how much I totally suck) and send in another question, okay? If you want to ask another person who I didn't mention above, send the question in and I'll PM you back to tell you if I'm in touch with them.**

**Oh and I'll try and make the answers as funny as possible!**

**Here are some examples that my friends sent me and then the questions that I post up after this chapter are all yours!**

**Disclaimer: Um...I'm not the fabulous Stephanie Meyer, who found the fabulous Cullens and wrote a biography called TWILIGHT!!!!!!!! (I am not mad don't worry, I'm just totally obsessed!)**

**Enjoy!**

To Emmett,

OMG, Emmett is actually reading, or has read my letter! Hi Emmett, I think you are amazing! Okay, here is my question: What is your favourite thing in the world, apart from Rosalie?

Pretty-please-with-a-cherry-on-top can you reply!

Love

CullenLover

To CullenLover,

Do I even need to answer this question? If you have read Stephanie Meyer's books, you would know what my favourite thing in the world is! Of course the first is Rosalie! My second favourite thing is...huh this is kind of embarrassing...SEX! Sex is my second favourite thing in the entire world! It's the best!!! But don't try it until you're 16 because otherwise you are breaking the law (I'm only writing this because Rosalie would kill me for advising sex to people who might be under 16 years old! She might do another no sex for a week thing! Ahhh! I would have had sex before 16 if I knew Rosalie!!!!) Yeah! Go sex!!! Did that answer your question? Hope so!

Love

Emmett

To Jasper,

I think you and Alice are the cutest couple EVER! Although I would so want you to be my husband, I know you would rather stay with Alice, but you two are perfect together so carrying on with the question...When you first met Alice, before you met the other Cullens, what did you think of her? Was it love at first sight? Describe what you thought her as in ten words, no repeats.

Thank you for reading!! I love you and Alice!

Love

JasperLovesAliceKiss

To JasperLovesAliceKiss,

Firstly, I love your name but I am highly curious of how you thought of it. When I first met Alice I did love her. She was my soul mate, my other half and, basically, if vampires could imprint, I would have! Describe what I thought of Alice in ten words? Okay, here goes...Beautiful, sweet, kind, eccentric, shop-o-holic (not included in the 10 words: she talked a lot about shopping in the first few hours of meeting each other), best person I'd ever met! That's my 10 words. Is that enough of an answer?

Thanks for my first fan mail!

Jasper

To Renesemee,

I think hybrids are like so cool! I also think rabbits are so cool too! And so I was wondering if you liked rabbits and what you would name it if you had one?

NessieTheRabbit

To NessieTheRabbit,

Do you by any chance have a rabbit called Nessie? Or is that just a random name? I like rabbits...to drink. Sorry! I would probably end up killing the rabbit, but I honestly wouldn't do it on purpose! But I would call it Snowy if its white, or Bunny Vamp would be cool. Also, Esme wouldn't let me have an animal because she would be too scared that it would mess up her pristine house! (It's immaculate!) But yeah, I do like rabbits!

Love

Nessie

To Emmett,

I admire you; you are like my role model! I love pulling pranks on people, so what's the best prank you have ever pulled?

Thanks!

StarLight

To StarLight,

This is my second fan mail! And I like the way you think! One of my favourite pranks was to the evil little pixie shop-a-holic Alice. She dragged me round at least 30 shops and I got really pissed off, so when we got home, I swapped her old completely used one for the new one which she had put in her purse so when she went shopping again the next day, she had like $10 with her! She came back fuming, it was hilairious! Do you think that was a good one?

Emmett

**Okay guys! I ran outa ideas, but the answers will be better once you start giving me questions to send to the AMAZING Cullens, Blacks, werewolves...whoever! So please give me some questions! The funnier the questions, the funnier the answers!**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it! Any questions are welcome and I will put all of the questions, with the answers, up on the FanFic, unless I get an overload of reviews, but I dunno if people like this sort of thing! Thanks!**

**Review!**


End file.
